


What's in a Name?

by LadyCorvidae, roseforthethorns



Series: Don't Stand So Close to Me [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorvidae/pseuds/LadyCorvidae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married for a bit and now expecting a child, Sherlock and Molly work to choose a name for the child.</p><p>(I own nothing of these characters. All Sherlock rights go to the BBC, Moffat, and Gatiss. I'm just having some fun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

They were sitting in the living room of 221B after dinner; Molly was busy knitting something, and Sherlock was re-reading _Hamlet_ without taking in any of the play. "Helena."

"Hm? What about Helena?"

"Well, she's the mainly jilted lover from _Midsummer,_ but that's not the point. I was thinking about the name. For our baby. We know it's a girl, and I thought, you know..."

Molly covered her mouth with one hand to stifle a laugh. "Of _course_ you'd think Shakespeare."

"And what, pray tell, is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"That you might have a bit more of an obsession than you let on."

"I _am_ a Shakespearean scholar, my dearest Ophelia. It rather comes with the profession."

"Which I understand. But d'you think we can try something _other_ than Shakespeare for a bit?"

Chucking the play on the coffee table and curling up on the sofa, he said, "Fine, then. What do you suggest?"

"I always liked the name 'Irene'..."

"No!"

A bit taken aback by the vehemence of his response, Molly nodded. "All right... that's out the window. Cassandra?"

"No, never much liked that one. What about Iris?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Hmm... no, doesn't feel right. Marian?"

"Rosaline."

"Abigail.

"Katherina."

"Bridget."

"Isabella."

Molly sighed; this was clearly going to take a while. "Margaret."

"What about Hermione?"

She raised an eyebrow. "A bit _too_ 'Harry Potter'. I know, it originally came from 'Winter's Tale', but the Harry Potter series made it popular."

"Fine then. Alice or something."

"Alice? No. Oh! What about Grace?"

"Why not Alice? And Grace is trite and overdone. What about Bianca?"

"Don't like Alice. Reminds me of 'Alice in Wonderland'; that movie scared me when I was a child, and I've never liked it since. Bianca...? No." She racked her brain. "Annemarie?"

"Oh god no... Peasblossom."

She stared at him. "Sherlock... we are _not_ naming our child _Peasblossom_."

Glaring and dangerously close to entering a full on sulk, Sherlock grumbled, "Miranda. Why not Miranda?"

Molly thought about it. Then she smiled. "Miranda... I like that. Middle name?"

"Are you suggesting that we have to go through that _again_?"

She laughed. "Fair enough. How does 'Miranda Rosaline' sound?"

"Why not shorten it to 'Miranda Rose?'"

She set aside her knitting and walked over to Sherlock, one hand on the growing bulk of her belly. She sat next to him and cuddled into his warmth. "I like it," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder; the baby inside her decided at that moment to kick. Molly grabbed her husband's hand and placed it on her abdomen. "Guess she likes it too."

He raised an eyebrow at her until the baby kicked again. "Oh _Molly_."

Molly grinned, the expression blinding. Then she spoke to their unborn daughter. "Hello, gorgeous girl. How about another one for Daddy?"

There was a long pause and then an impressive kick that actually caused Sherlock's hand to move slightly. "Well then little Miranda Rose...aren't you strong like your mother? She came back from the dead twice, did you know that?"

Molly blushed. There was another little flurry of kicks that caused her to giggle. Sherlock pressed a kiss to her cheek, then kept kissing as he moved along down to her neck, kissing and sucking gently as he rubbed her belly. She hummed appreciatively and shivered as she felt his mouth on her skin, turning her head as best she could to place kisses to his mop of dark, curly hair and one side of his face, getting what she could reach.

"My beautiful love..." Sherlock wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I will always be glad you fought for me."

"My prince... lord of my heart... I'll always be glad that you _let_ me fight for you, that you loved me to begin with."

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice. You were so persistent, and my heart just insisted that it couldn't live without you."

She blushed again and tilted her head up so that she could kiss him soundly and sweetly on the mouth, her lips curved upwards in satisfaction. He chuckled into the caress. "Are you always this forward?"

"Only with you," she murmured.


End file.
